zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/The War Begins
<< Part 3 of Event 4 Flashback: 6 Rainbows "Sir!! We have invaded and successfully capture Alpha. We are moving to Bravo, copy." A soldier says through a charm. "Copy that, Red Squad and Black Squad prepped to give you some reinforcement. Send up a flare and we'll drop them off." I reply. "Rodger." The soldier answers. A bright light appears in the middle of a forest. The dragon I am on, drops down to the location of which the light originated. "Thank you sir, we could use the extra help." The soldier says. "No problem Sergeant. As long as we capture Bravo. I'll be in the air, call if you need a air strike or bombardment." "Understood." The dragon and I fly up high and watch the ground. 10 minutes in the sky when I begin hearing explosions and yelling. "Sir!!! We need that air strike no-" The Sergeant says before he is cut off. The dragon and I dive in and hover over the battle. One squad out of four is hiding behind rocks throwing bombs and shooting arrows and using magic attacks. The dragon opens it's mouth and exerts a high temperature flame wave, burning the enemy infantry and grass. We are hit with a powerful sword attack from the right. We crash down. I get up and run to what ever remains of Red Squad. I withdraw my blade and charge at the enemy who isn't dead or burned. I kill them all, dodging sword strikes and arrows and spear jabs. Six warriors walk towards me, together their energy is amazing! It is just amazing how much energy they poses. They are not soldiers, their knights, judging by their swords and armor. "Interesting, you aren't regular soldiers or knights for that matter." I say. "True, we are The Knight's Of Rainbows." The one in green armor announces. "Ah, so you are the such that has been taking out my ground troops. I believe it is time I put an end to your nuisance. Shall we duel?" I ask. "Lets." The one in red armor says. They all vanish, either that or they run extremely fast. It does not matter. "Aryugen Kuwaka!!" I shout thrusting both palms out. The whole location explodes. I with draw my sword and kill which ever knight I see. Purple was beheaded. I down thrust on Orange. I snapped Pink's neck. Red, Green and Blue were left. Red and Green were on their knees. Blue was standing tall, prepared for a duel. A duel between me and him. We charged at each other. I swiped my blade at his legs. He front flipped over the slash to down slash me. I pull my blade up to block his slash. Energy clashes t and we both get knocked backwards. The Rainbows Return "Well, it seems I should have made sure you stayed in your graves. I should have guessed you sons of bitches would come back to fight. I would have imagined you to recruit more men to be in your Rainbow Knights." I announce. Eyes shift to me. The three knight's jaw drops. I can hear the red one trying to speak words, the blue's eyes turn to fiery rage, and the green manages to move his jaw a motion that makes him say, "He's alive? No!". "Ty, you're dead. How are you alive? I was with Selene to confirm your K.I.A.!! Why have you returned?" The blue one says. "I could say the same about you returning. Why is it?" I ask. "To cleanse darkness. We are no longer the Rainbow Knights. We are The Heavenly Sword Masters." The blue one answers. "Well, then lets finish from where we stopped. That was me kicking your ass." "What ever helps you sleep at night." "Your head on a wooden stake." He pulls his sword out as do I. We charge and clash. We bounce back. I charge at him again, a rightward slash. He flips over the attack and down slashes at me. I barrel roll to the left, just slightly dodging it. I thrust at his throat, he ducks to swipe my legs. I back flip, dodging the swipe. It is hard dodging his attacks, they're faster than before. "Well Blue Knight, you are faster than before." I tell. "Call me by my name, Wesley, not Blue Knight." We begin circling each other, eyes locked on each other, clutching our blades hard. We Called War First "Wesley, are you part of The Hylian Army?" I ask. "The Hylian Army? Their are several divisions. I am enrolled in the HCSFA as a Commander; 1st Class, so I guess I am in the Hylian Army." He answers. "Well, I need you to deliver something to the Genera of the Army." I say. "Tell him......I.....call..." My blade gets redder than usual. I feel excitement and anger at the same time. My palms become sweaty. What ever power I have stored into this blade and form it will take must be released now! "Tell him what?" Wesley ask. Time drifts by. A slight breeze drifts by. The sun seems to be setting. A battle still going on. Arrows shot. Bombs thrown. Blades slicing body limbs. Soldiers crying out battle cries and yelling out names and screaming in agonizing pain. This no battle...it is war. "I ask again, what do you want me to tell him?" "Tell him I call...WAR!!!" I shout. My words echo. Faces all turn to me. "War? On what accounts?" Wesley questions me. "On the account of light dark. I will take Hyrule and remind it what true darkness is. It has forgotten what it truly means. People are to happy, lives are to perfect. It is time to make this hyrule realistic." "Is that your reason? Your true reason? Tyler, that is not enough reason. You think that you can just call war like that? You are such a child. A brat. You have no reason to-" "Enough!! I have gave you my reason, now send IT!!!" I shout taking a slash at him, my blades energy explodes at him. A highly power energy swipe speeds at him. He puts up his blade to block, instead he plowed back several yards. "Hmm, nice swipe I have to say." Stallord acknowledges. He seemed to be behind me the whole time. "Septro is sending in reinforcements. This location should be fine. It seems that your attack sent Wesley far enough to leave us alone. The Heavenly Asses left along with the soldiers that continue to fight to find him. Come, we should return to Sky City to let everyone know that we are now at war.